Abnormal cholesterol and lipid homeostasis are linked with prevalent diseases such as metabolic syndrome, atherosclerosis/cardiovascular disease, and type 2 diabetes. Cholesterol and lipids are trafficked in the blood as lipoprotein particles, such as low-density lipoprotein (LDL) and high-density lipoprotein (HDL) that ferry their fatty cargo to different cells and tissues. Excess circulating LDL can be oxidized and taken up by arterial macrophages, turning them into cholesterol/lipid-filled “foam cells” that are involved in the formation of atherosclerotic plaques. Triglycerides, as major components of very-low-density lipoprotein (VLDL), have been linked to atherosclerosis, and, by extension, the risk of heart disease and stroke. Elevated, triglycerides (e.g., mildly elevated fasting levels, above 150 mg/dL (1.7 mmol/L), or high fasting levels above 200 mg/dL (2.26 mmol/L)) are common in subjects with metabolic syndrome/insulin resistance and those with poorly controlled diabetes, and contribute to the risk of atherosclerosis, heart disease, and stroke in that population.